


A Pressing Issue

by vaarion_png



Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Unalaq, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarion_png/pseuds/vaarion_png
Summary: Councilman Tarrlok ends up helping the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe come to terms with his attraction to him.A sequel to my previous fic “The Night that Never Happened.”
Relationships: Tarrlok/Unalaq (Avatar)
Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168067
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	A Pressing Issue

8:00 PM, Republic City. The sky was dark and sprinkled with stars, but the city was alive. The Republic City council members had decided to throw a gala after a meeting with the other world leaders. It was held in a grand ballroom, filled to the brim with delicacies and brilliantly lit chandeliers. There wasn’t a single type of alcohol that couldn’t be found in the place. It was only fitting, the sheer amount of expensive food and alcohol for the gala, since nearly all of the important people in the world would be there. Even the world renowned Katara would be there, mostly because she was the closest thing to a Southern Water Tribe ruler, other than Tonraq, but the chief of the Northern Water Tribe had personally suggested that he be exempt from this event, because he had a certain hunch that he wouldn’t be able to avoid him as a topic of conversation if he was personally there.

Speaking of the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Unalaq was never the hugest fan of parties or galas. He had always been an introvert, despite becoming a world leader, and he was never known for long winded or luxurious speeches, and at most meetings he would simply listen in silence, and because of this, he was extremely well respected. After all, you couldn’t be notorious for lying if you never spoke much. 

He was greeted with respectful bows and handshakes upon his entrance to the gala, but he spoke little other than the occasional suggestion slid discreetly into the occasional conversation. After all, he had a reputation to uphold, which was stoic, composed, and respectful, and everyone in this gala had this exact impression of him.

Except for that damned councilman.

That night between the two of them had been over a year ago, but Unalaq couldn’t help thinking about it every day. He had grown to loathe the man, because he haunted his thoughts and whispered in his dreams every night. The words he spoke were soft and calming, but the chief would shiver every time he heard them. It was a constant, looming stain on his pristine reputation that he couldn’t forget.

He hadn’t been in the same room with councilman Tarrlok for over a year until the meeting earlier today. Every time he was expected to speak to him about an issue, he only saw his face descending upon him. He knew the councilman had forgotten about the experience, but there was still no comfort.

The chief had been leaning against the wall, patiently drinking a whiskey that he had been holding for over an hour. The ice had long since melted, but he wasn’t going to risk getting tipsy and doing something he might regret. He was swirling the liquid in the glass when someone walked over to stand next to him.

“Nice night.” A familiar voice spoke to his right. Unalaq felt himself stiffen and abruptly stopped swirling the drink. He forced himself to look at Tarrlok, who was holding a glass of wine and looking at him with a smirk that fit him very well.

“Certainly.” The chief nodded towards him, trying not to show any emotion.

Tarrlok leaned up against the wall and took a decent sip of wine. “I know you’re not the talkative kind, but… you’ve been especially quiet today.”

“I think you’ve been instilled with a false notion.” Unalaq replies quickly, once again using a vast array of words to hide his emotion.

“Well forgive me then.” He chuckles, swirling his wine. “Perhaps I just inferred that something changed within you since the last time we spoke.”

The last time they spoke was in the courtroom, but Unalaq knew what he really meant. He raised one eyebrow, and attempted to keep his face the same shade. Tarrlok still noticed a light tint of red on his cheeks though.

“Well then.” The councilman stood up straight and looked over at the chief, smirking. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” He placed his hand on Unalaq’s shoulder, and it lingered there for a moment, until his hand slid off smoothly, two fingers sliding down his arm in a way that sent a chill up it.

the chief watched as Tarrlok walked away, and exhaled once he was out of his sight. Ugh… there was an uncomfortable feeling left from Tarrlok’s fingers on his arm. He ran his hand up and down his arm, but it still lingered there, like an annoying itch.

He spent another 30 minutes wandering around, speaking to a few people, but he couldn’t get his mind off of Tarrlok. That stupid smirk, his hand on his shoulder, the comment he made… it was too distracting. Unalaq ended up returning to his wall, still holding the whiskey. He stood there for another 15 minutes, starting to let his mind wander. Unfortunately, his mind had wandered to a place he didn’t wish it to, and the next thing, he could feel Tarrlok’s lips on his.

He gasped, and jumped out of the trance. He was still at the gala, surrounded by people who acted like they couldn’t see him. He let himself calm down, and placed down the whiskey on an empty table nearby. When he bent over to put it down, however, his eyes widened at something stiff in between his legs. 

Oh, fuck.

It would go away.

It would go away.

He just needed to wait for a small moment. This wasn’t a problem. This was normal. This was just random. This had nothing to do with any of his thoughts. 

He returned to his wall, but now, he was confused and terrified, and there was nothing he could think of to take his mind off of his erection. The only good thing he could think of was the fact that he wore tight pants for this.

He prayed that the stiffness would disappear after a while, but it had been another 20 minutes, and his hands were itching at his side. His self control was failing him, just like it had that night with Tarrlok.

Discreetly, he placed his hands in his pockets and made his way to the bathrooms. He held his head high, unassumingly, and without shame on his way there, making sure no one thought anything was out of order. He turned and walked down the bathroom hallway and opened the door.

Just like the gala itself, the bathrooms were grand and welcoming. They were clean, well taken care of, and nicely furnished. The stalls themselves were very nice, and they didn’t have the usual gaps at the bottom, which Unalaq was insanely thankful for. He took a deep breath and walked into the nearest one, and quickly closed the door behind him. He leaned over the toilet, and placed his hands on the tank to steady himself. He was breathing heavily, and thankfully he couldn’t hear anyone else in the other stalls. His eyes darted around the stall, before he stood up straighter and checked the waistband of his pants. His erection sprung free of its confines and he heard himself inhale sharply at it, before letting the band spring back into place.

He had never masturbated before. He wasn’t even sure where to start. He could feel his heart beating in anticipation, but his hands were stuck out in front of him. The time when he actually  _ needed  _ to give into his urges, his hands were stuck with no idea of what to do.

He heard the bathroom door open, and for a second, he was terrified, until he realized that this was a communal bathroom and it was perfectly normal for someone else to come in here. He was slightly confused when he didn’t hear one of the other doors open, but it didn’t bother him, until he heard the handle on his  _ own  _ door turning. He turned stark white, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to turn around and lock it. He was stuck there, staring straight ahead. He heard his door creak open, and someone stepped inside. 

Why didn’t they just apologize and close the door when they saw him in here? What were they doing? He could feel their presence behind him, and he couldn’t move, out of fear and shock. Then he suddenly heard the door swing shut and someone lock it. Had they left? Unalaq’s eyes started to dart back and forth, still not moving his head. He had just begun to think there was nobody here when he felt very familiar hands on his hips.

“I was right.” Breathed Tarrlok’s voice into his ear from behind. The bloodbender pressed against him, running his hands up and down Unalaq’s hips. He was still completely silent and still, but he had just become very tingly all around his waist. The chief could smell the taste of sweet red wine on the politician’s lips, which he decided to focus on for the moment.

“I really have awakened something within you, haven’t I?” He purred. He moved his hands slowly upward towards Unalaq’s chest. He started to sway slightly on his feet, stroking his fingers across the man’s abs. “Is that why you’re in here?”

Once again, Unalaq found himself without a voice. He still hadn’t moved a single inch from when he entered the stall. He was very sure that his body wanted this, but he wasn’t sure if he did. And even if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to tell him he didn’t. But… it was necessary to get rid of his erection, and this was certainly one way to do it. 

“I asked…” Tarrlok repeated, his voice still as sweet as honey, “Is that why you’re in here?”

_ Just breathe,  _ The chief told himself.  _ Just tell him yes. He already knows. This is fine. _

__ “Yes.” He murmured, swallowing hard. He let his hands slowly drop to his sides. He was too focused on the fingers stroking his chest.

“Then I can infer…” Tarrlok purred, placing his chin on Unalaq’s shoulder, “that you wouldn’t mind if I turned you around and… pleasured you?”

He swallowed again. Those words flew into his ears and reverberated in his skull. This was a repeat of what happened a year ago, except this time, Tarrlok didn’t have anything to gain from it. Why was he doing this? This was suddenly a very pressing question for Unalaq. He had no reason to do this… Unless he enjoyed the first encounter very much. He hadn’t considered this, but he had no idea how to feel about it.

“...No.” He finally said. He heard a deep chuckle in his ear, and he was suddenly turned around to face the councilman. Tarrlok’s face was tinged red, perhaps from the wine, but he still wore that smirk. This time, however, Unalaq could see how hungry his eyes looked. He swallowed again, and felt himself being shoved up against the wall. The councilman interlocked his hands with his and raised them above his head, his eyes gleaming. He discreetly ran his tongue along his lips, before approaching slowly and skillfully placing his lips on Unalaq’s. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, and the chief could taste the wine on Tarrlok’s lips, but it got rough when he felt the politician’s tongue in his mouth. Unalaq felt his hands curl into fists, and he squirmed, trying to bring his body closer to Tarrlok. The councilman’s hands traveled further down the chief’s arms, working hard to hold him still against the wall. He brought up his knee and shoved him back against the wall, grinding against the chief’s crotch. He heard the man utter a small moan into his mouth, shivering slightly. The wall behind Unalaq continued to rattle with Tarrlok’s efforts to keep him against it, until he abruptly pulled his mouth away from the chief, his eyes blazing.

“You’ve gotten better.” The bloodbender whispers, once again interlocking his hands with Unalaq. The chief wasn’t even sure what he had gotten better at. He was simply following Tarrlok’s lead, and following what his body wanted. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this time, he wasn’t trying to resist the urges.

Tarrlok brought his hands down to untie the chief’s neckpiece, and began to unbutton his shirt and vest. Unalaq brought his hands down to his sides, breathing heavily. He had almost forgotten they were in a public place, but he finally had time to listen to make sure no one else was in here. No— they were safe, for now.

Tarrlok snaked his fingers up onto Unalaq’s now exposed abdomen. He brought his face closer to the chief, so he could hear his bated breathing. 

“So…” he murmured, stroking his fingers up and down Unalaq’s muscles, “I might have forgotten what you like.”

This was a blatant lie, but he figured Unalaq wouldn’t catch it in this state.

“So I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.” He smirked, continuing to trace circles on the chief’s body. He wanted to hear him say things, things that he wouldn’t say to anyone else, and he wanted to hear him whine and moan and beg for the dirtiest of things.

Unalaq wasn’t expecting for him to have to work for this, so he found himself quiet, breathing irregularly. It took him a moment to understand what exactly Tarrlok had asked him to do, and when he did, he brought his hands up slowly and grasped onto the politician’s shoulders, still immensely distracted by the hands on his chest. He bowed his head and it rested on Tarrlok’s shoulder, and he felt himself shivering. He didn’t know what to  _ say.  _

“ _ Exactly  _ what you want me to do.” Tarrlok repeated, his voice soft and sexy. Unalaq muffled a sob. The fingers on his chest had begun to irritate him. They were so light, just like they were teasing him. They were so  _ skilled.  _ He wanted them in a different place.

“I… I want…” Unalaq’s voice was unbelievably small. His hands tightened around Tarrlok as he felt the fingers on his chest press harder against his skin. “I want… you… to… f-f-fuck m-me.”

“Elaborate.” Was the response he received. His face went an even darker shade of red. He didn’t know how to elaborate. He thought about what to say, but everything that came to mind made him want to sob. He couldn’t imagine saying things like that. But the circles being traced on his body had become so frustrating he would have done anything to stop them.

“I want you to—“ he chokes on his words. “I want you to turn me over and— and— and fuck me hard against the wa—wall—“ he chokes out a sob.

“Woah…” Tarrlok took his hands off of Unalaq’s body and brought them up to his head. He interlocked his fingers in his hair, and stroked it slowly. “Calm down.” He heard the chief’s bated and irregular breathing in his ear, coupled with a few small sniffs. “This is nothing to cry over.”

Unalaq worked to slow his breathing. He took a few deep breaths of Tarrlok’s cologne, which smelled of mint and flowers. Why was it so feminine? He tried to focus on the smell and not the feeling of tears on his cheeks.

“Just stop… teasing.” The chief begs. “I just want… to… to… cuhh— c— c—“

“Shhh…” Tarrlok continues to stroke his hair. “I’ll tell you what. You calm down, and then…” he repositions himself to whisper straight into the chief’s ear. “I’ll fuck your tight ass hard and fast right here against the wall until you’re screaming my name…”

Unalaq’s eyes widen and he tightens his grip on Tarrlok’s shirt. He’ll never forget those words.

The two of them wait for a moment until Unalaq’s breathing slows. When he finally thinks he might be able to form a coherent word, he hears Tarrlok’s signature chuckle, and he suddenly is turned around to face the wall. He lets out a small “ungh” as he throws out his hands to steady him, but goes silent as he feels Tarrlok’s crotch grinding against his ass. He feels the politicians hands slide into his waistband and gently push it down to his knees. He looks down to see his erection, at full attention and hard as a rock pushed against the wall. He feels his entire face go bright red.

“Bend over, my little pet.” The bloodbender purrs, pushing down on Unalaq’s back. The chief lets out a small moan as his back arches, pushing his ass away from the wall. He feels Tarrlok anchor his knee in between his thighs, and groans. He closes his eyes, and hears something open from behind him.

Councilman Tarrlok had almost predicted something like this would happen. He  _ had  _ learned a lot about the chief that nobody else knew that night a year ago. He knew that no matter how much self control the chief possessed, he couldn’t ignore his body’s needs, which is why he brought a small amount of lubricant with him, just in case. This kind was warming, something that he was sure Unalaq had never experienced. He wanted to give him something new, yet he still didn’t really know why he was so inclined to do so. Sure, he was a little bit drunk, but it was also because he had been insanely attracted to his superior’s submissive position. There was just something about Unalaq’s stifled moans and ashamed breathing that got him hard.

He placed his fingers into the warm fluid, and looked back down at the chief’s exposed ass. He placed one hand over his entrance and carefully spread his cheeks, before inserting one finger.

The groan that Unalaq released was the loudest yet. He dropped his head and shivered slightly. “What...What is that?”

“Something special.” Tarrlok answered, wriggling his finger slightly inside of the water bender. “Do you like it?”

“It’sssss… so….warm…” he moaned, saliva starting to drip from his lips. Tarrlok swallowed, and reached down to unstick his cock from his pants. He slid another finger inside, and heard the chief emit a sharp gasp. His hands curled into fists and he began to pant like a dog.

When the third finger slid in, Unalaq twitched and slammed his fists into the wall, making it rattle violently. He grit his teeth in an attempt to keep him from making too much noise, and it was going well, considerably, when the two of them heard the bathroom door open.

They had never fallen silent quicker. Both of their ears were focused on the falling footsteps in the bathroom. They heard someone open a stall door not too far down and lock it behind them. There was an awkward moment when they could only hear a steady stream of fluid hitting the toilet bowl, and then the zipping of someone’s pants. They heard the door open and a faucet running.

Tarrlok was suddenly hit with an urge to make the chief say something. He looked back down at Unalaq’s bent over form, and slowly curled his fingers inside of him. For a moment, he had just inhaled sharply, but then he let a decently loud groan slip from his lips. Tarrlok heard the footsteps outside halt, and then a voice.

“Is everything alright in there?” A voice asked. Tarrlok froze, because he recognized that voice. It belonged to councilman Tenzin, and he was suddenly very worried about the possibility of him finding out about this. He was the last person he wanted to know about this.

Tarrlok looked down at Unalaq, who was looking back at him, his eyes filled with fear. He looked as though he was  _ begging  _ to not say anything, because there’s no way he’d be able to form a coherent word.

“I’m fine.” Tarrlok replied, making sure to bring his voice down an octave and add an accent. He didn’t even want to be related to this incident. He maintained eye contact with his submissive partner, and waited for a response.

“Okay, I apologize.” Tenzin replied, walking back towards the door. He heard it open, and for a moment, the music from the hallway was loud and obnoxious, but it quieted as soon as the door shut.

“B-bastard.” The chief spat, starting to shiver again. “F-f-fuck you.”

“You’re the one being fucked right now.” He slipped his fingers out of Unalaq’s ass and caught his arms before his legs gave out from under him. The councilman brought him up then and pushed him roughly against the wall again, leaning in close to his ear. “Or you’re about to be, at least.”

The chief readjusted himself against the wall, trying to look back at Tarrlok. He still felt so warm inside, and he continued to clench up, trying to keep the warmth within him. Behind him, the politician was looking into his own waistband, and started to pull it down to his knees. His cock sprung free and his eyes darted to Unalaq’s entrance, freshly widened and dripping with lube. He once again poured a decent amount of fluid onto his hands and grasped his length. Unalaq was still staring at the wall, waiting for Tarrlok to give him more instructions, when he heard the politician breathe a sharp moan behind him. His eyes widened, and he suddenly felt an urge to stare at him, wondering what made him sound like that. He had almost forgotten that sounds like that were normal to make during sex, but hearing them come from a mouth other than his was refreshing.

He couldn’t help himself. He took a quick glance behind him, and his jaw dropped. Tarrlok was leaning against the wall opposite him, his eyes closed and his mouth gaped open, his tongue running along his top lip. His hands were wrapped around the base of his cock, which looked nearly  _ nine inches  _ long. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it, and as he ran his hands up and down the shaft, coating it, he felt his face burning red. 

The chief turned away before Tarrlok could catch him staring at him. He looked down at his own cock, and swallowed. It was at least 3 or 4 inches shorter, and  _ for some goddamned reason,  _ he was embarrassed. He never even knew they came as big as Tarrlok’s. He tried to calm himself with slow, deep breaths.

He suddenly felt Tarrlok’s hands wrapped around his waist. He gasped as he pulled him back slightly and felt that long, hard, wet cock pressed up against his ass. He felt his hands clench into fists above his head.

“Ready?” Tarrlok asked, grinding against the chief. He let out a small moan of approval, and he heard him chuckle as he repositioned the tip of his cock at Unalaq’s entrance. Tarrlok placed his hands on his partner’s waist and thrusted inward, earning a soft yelp from the chief. He moved his hands upward to run his fingers over Unalaq’s almost nonexistent oblique muscles, as he grinded his hips to drive himself deeper. He heard the chief whimper after every thrust, and he was surprised at how quiet he was, although his desire to be quiet was fueled by the fact someone might hear them from the hallway.

Unalaq was squirming, trying to drive Tarrlok deeper, but the politician was holding him tight against his crotch, keeping him from moving any further. There was a whine of frustration at this, and Tarrlok suddenly leaned over to whisper into his ear. 

“You’re so impatient.” He hissed, his voice still soft. “Basically the exact opposite of the man in the courtroom this morning.” He smirked at the small whimper this extracted from the chief.

he returned to his position, and pushed in deeper, grabbing onto Unalaq’s shoulders for support. He felt the tip of his cock graze the end of his entrance, and the chief let out the loudest moan yet. His legs buckled but he held onto the wall for support, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Deeper…” Unalaq gasped for the first time without being told. His shoulders rolled forward as Tarrlok thrusted deeper, his cock now fully against that sensitive spot. He groaned and looked down at the floor, the steady drip of saliva and precum getting more frequent. He hadn’t yet fully taken in all the sensation when he felt the horrifying sensation of Tarrlok grinding himself deeper still against his G-spot. He arched his back and threw his head to the ceiling, and before he could stop himself, he wailed, “TARRLOK!” And choked out a sob.

The bloodbender was electrified. That had nearly brought him to his climax. He knew he should be worried about someone hearing them, but he was so turned on he barely even cared anymore. He pushed the chief’s back against his chest and leaned towards his ear.

“Do that again and I might just cum right then and there.” He chuckled, his eyes gleaming hungrily. He grinded harder inside of him, his fingernails digging into the chief’s chest, and he felt him keen over, his legs shivering. He let out a small, muffled groan this time, followed by a small, muffled “Tarrlok…” that only barely slipped from his lips.

It was too much for the bloodbender. He couldn’t stop himself from climaxing hard and fast inside of Unalaq, and for once, it was the chief who was keeping the two of them from falling onto the floor. He only listened intently and with amazement at how tightly Tarrlok grasped at his chest, and how loud his moans were in his ear. Unalaq was too shocked to even react to this. He felt his ass getting filled up quickly, but surprisingly, he was more focused on Tarrlok’s voice. Perhaps this was what he felt like when he listened to Unalaq’s pleasured whimpers and moans.

At the end of his orgasm, Tarrlok pulled out and fell against the opposite wall, gasping for breath through laughs. The chief, however, stood still, continuing to face the wall. He looked down at himself, and swallowed at his erection, which  _ wasn’t going away.  _ He felt like he must have crossed the threshold, but he was still hard. He looked back at the councilman on the floor, breathing heavily.

“Tarrlok, I—“ He cut himself off, his eyes darting to the floor. He could hear Tarrlok’s breath get quieter as he calmed down. It seemed to take him a moment to wonder what Unalaq was worried about.

“Shit…” he heard him mutter, although it was less of an annoyed word than an impressed word. “You’re still…”

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t be.” Tarrlok scoffed. “Personally I’m impressed.”

Unalaq furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “But—What—“

“Turn around.” Tarrlok ordered, pulling his pants back up to his waist. He got to his knees and ran his hands down the back of the chief’s legs.

Unalaq tried to look back at him. “What are you— I don’t— I’m not—“

“You worried about something?” The chief heard his voice from below his waist. “Because… it would be quite disappointing if you were to back out now.”

Unalaq didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words. “Tarrlok, you’re… you’re so… like—like—  _ big. _ ” The word fell from his mouth like something disgusting. He heard the councilman start to laugh.

“ _ That’s  _ what you’re worried about?” He chuckles. “Come on. That’s not really what matters.”

The chief blinked. “Then what matt—“ He suddenly felt himself being turned around on his heels and anchored against the wall. He gasped, his eyes darting around the stall, and finally landing on Tarrlok’s icy blue eyes. His lips were only a mere inch away from the tip of his cock, and he was looking up at the chief with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Taste.” He finishes, wrapping his hands around Unalaq’s hardened cock. He opens his mouth and slowly wraps his lips around the center, running his tongue along the bottom and circling the tip. Unalaq’s hands jump up to his mouth and his eyes widen. He can’t take his eyes off of Tarrlok’s skilled mouth pumping slowly back and forth along his cock. The two make eye contact, and Unalaq muffles a gasp as Tarrlok drives his length deeper into his mouth, only now starting to suck on the man like a damn lollipop.

Where was his gag reflex? There was no reason for him to be this good. The chief was mesmerized by his movement until he moved further still, and made eye contact with him as he dragged his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He gasped, and through his fingers, he breathed Tarrlok’s name. He heard the man’s words from earlier reverberate inside his skull.

_ “I’ll fuck your tight ass hard and fast right here against the wall until you’re screaming my name…”  _ All it took was thinking about those words, and the chief was there. 

“TARRLOK!” 

He meant to say it as a warning, but at that point, it was too late. His hands jumped down to the councilman’s head and he pulled at his hair as he climaxed into Tarrlok’s throat. The bloodbender hadn’t expected it to be this violent, so when the fluid shot down his throat he felt himself gag, and some of it dripped from his lips onto the floor. Unalaq didn’t notice this— he was only focusing on keeping his voice as quiet as possible while he clung to Tarrlok’s hair for dear life. At the end of the orgasm, his legs gave way and Tarrlok wasn’t able to hold onto him, so he fell back onto the floor, his cock slipping right out of the councilman’s mouth in the process.

Tarrlok worked hard to swallow the rest of the cum in his mouth while looking at his partner get down off his high. Surprisingly, it wasn’t unpleasant tasting. It wasn’t sour, which he was expecting, but slightly salty. He took a deep breath after the last swallow.

He had calmed down entirely once Unalaq could see clearly. He was sitting across from him, cramped in the small stall, but smiling at him nonetheless.

“You can pull up your pants now.” He smirked, his eyes flitting down to Unalaq’s crotch. His face goes red and he quickly pulls them up to his waist, and begins to button his shirt back up.

“I took a decent amount of risks when I walked in here.” Tarrlok said, folding his arms. “I had just inferred what your problem was when I saw you rush into the bathroom. I’m rather glad I was right.”

Unalaq stopped at the sixth button, and looked up into Tarrlok’s eyes. “...Why?” Was all he managed to say.

Tarrlok shrugged slightly. “I don’t know about you, but I thoroughly enjoyed this encounter.”

The chief looked down at himself, and started on the buttons again. He wouldn’t admit it, but he  _ did  _ enjoy himself while Tarrlok pleasured him. He started on his vest.

“One of us should probably leave to make sure nobody heard anything.” Tarrlok suggested, looking over at the stall door. “The other could stay here… and take care of any evidence.”

Unalaq looked up into his lover’s eyes. They shared a quiet moment of understanding. 

“I can leave, if you’d like.” Tarrlok suggested, smiling sweetly. The chief nodded silently as he began to retie his neckpiece. The councilman stood up, and turned towards the door. He looked back at the man on the floor, adjusting his neckpiece and then starting to comb back his hair.

“May we meet again.” Tarrlok nodded, opening the door. Unalaq stopped, and looked up at him before he left.

“Thank you.” He murmured, his eyes wide. The councilman could see faint stains on his cheeks from tears shed earlier. He smiled back at him, and left the stall. Unalaq stood up to lock the door as Tarrlok entered the hallway outside.

When the door shut, the chief let out a long exhale as he leaned against the wall. His back slid down and he sat down on the floor, taking long breaths.

It would be a while before he dared to leave the stall.


End file.
